


Welcome Home (Do You Want to Go Back?)

by Honey_Malt



Series: Towards the Sun (TommyInnit Angst) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clara is a literal goddess, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, There's no character tag for Clara but she's here and she's awesome, Time is an Illusion, Tommy and Clara talk, Tommy gets a hug, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit centric, everything is platonic, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Malt/pseuds/Honey_Malt
Summary: "Do you want to go back?"The question made him pause. Did he want to go back? He had been lonely and hurt and everything had sucked, but...he missed his family, even if they did hurt him. They had made a mistake, and he shouldn't just leave them because of that."Yes."~~~Tommy meets someone new who gives him a second chance. May not make sense if you haven't read Icarus.
Relationships: Tommy & Clara, no ships - Relationship
Series: Towards the Sun (TommyInnit Angst) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 360





	Welcome Home (Do You Want to Go Back?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous work in this series, it may not make a lot of sense. Also, Tommy is dead, and Clara is a deity or goddes of some sort.
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes and enjoy : )

"Welcome Home, Tommy."

Tommy hummed, arms squeezing the figure in front of him tighter. He let out a content sigh; whoever was hugging him was warm, and he hadn't felt warm in so long.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized he didn't recognize the voice that was talking. It took him a few more seconds to remember that he had been flying, and there was no way anyone else was with him.

Tommy pulled back from the figure, reluctant and curious, and looked up.

The woman met his eyes, smiling in a way that implied that she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was tall, taller than Tommy, maybe even taller than Ranboo. Her eyes were warm and multicolored, and her hair was long. She felt familair in a way Tommy didn't understand at first, except, he recognized her. She felt like-

"Clara?"

She pushed his hair back and tilted her head.

"That's a new one. Clara..." She seemed to be testing the name, drawing out the word, hand moving down to cup his cheek. Finally, she grinned down at him. "Yes, I quite like that. Clara is a good name. You may call me Clara."

"Where- Where are we?" Clara's hand moved back up, brushing through his hair, soft and warm and so similar to what Phil had done whenever Tommy had felt sad or sick.

"This is the In Between, but you may know it better as the Void. Do you remember what happened, darling?"

What happened... he had been flying, he could remember that. And he had gone above the clouds, and he was so happy and so free and so warm that he had to keep going...

And then he had died.

And all at once the crushing loneliness came rushing back, the feelings of warmth and love and contentment flying away from him. He let out a sob.

"I'll take that as a yes. You came much earlier than I had expected."

"I-I didn't, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to - to die! I'm so- I'm sorry please, please, I didn't mean to leave, I didn't, I-"

Soft sushing noises interupted him, Clara's hands wiping away the tears that had begun flowing, pulling him back into a hug.

"It's alright. You did the best you could, and you did so well. It's not your fault. You were amazing. You had every right to leave. You're okay. It's okay." 

He scrambled to grab hold of her as she continued whispering reassurances into his ear, one hand rubbing his back, the other holding him tightly. Eventually his sobs became cries, and his cries became whimpers, and his whimpers died down as he laid in her embrace, neither of them talking. They stayed there for what could have been seconds or hours or years, until.. 

"I don't understand what I did wrong." Clara hummed thoughtfully, but thankfully didn't let go of him.

"I don't think you did anything wrong darling.You did amazing things, and you tried so hard. There are just some people who are never satisfied, some people who will never stop until they get what they want. You tried your hardest, and no one appreciated you as much as they should have."

Tommy sniffed as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"I tried- I tried so hard. All I wanted was for them to care. They didn't have to love me. I just wanted them to care about me. Fuck, I don't- They- Why? Why didn't they care?"

"They did care. But they forgot that you were human too. They began to see you as... a hero, or a soldier, or a challenge, or just as something more, and when you made a mistake, they did not know what to do. It wasn't fair to you, or to them, but they forgot that you were just a child. You are just a child, and you should not have had to fight wars, or worry about being exiled, or wonder if you're safe and if you'll have enough food. You are a child, and they should have done better."

"But- but isn't it my fault? I messed up, I ruined everything. I could have stopped the exile if I hadn't been so stupid"

"You aren't stupid. You made a mistake, as has every other person who has ever lived. They should have talked to you, not thrown you out. Everyone makes mistakes; you should never have been expected to be perfect."

"I miss them." It took Tommy a second to realize he had said that, but... it was true. He missed his friends and his family. "I don't know if I forgive them... but I miss them."

Clara hummed in response, and she stopped rubbing his back. She pulled away from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to go back?"

The question made him pause. Did he want to go back? He had been lonely and hurt and everything had sucked, but...he missed his family, even if they did hurt him. They had made a mistake, and he shouldn't just leave them because of that.

"Yes." The words flew out of his mouth before he realized it, but... he wanted to see his family again. He wanted to fix what had been broken, say the things he had never gotten to say, fuck, even just being able to tell them that he loved them would be more than enough.

"Okay."

"Okay?'

Clara smiled. "Okay. You're going back."

The Void started to fracture and crumble, and Clara began blurring in and out of focus. Tommy felt panic rise in his chest; he hadn't expected it so soon. He was about to take back his words, scream that he wanted to stay, but he met Clara's eyes and-

And she was smiling at him, completely calm. He felt himself relax; he could trust Clara. It would be okay.

"Good luck, darling. Come back whenever you're ready."

Tommy smiled back at Clara, and as the Void disappeared and she faded away, he closed his eyes, trusting that Clara would know what to do.

~~~

He opened his eyes, and he was back on the beach outside of Logstedshire. It was nighttime, and mobs were wondering about. He felt a trident in his hand, and instictively knew it was the same one he had used to kill himself. (Somehow, the thought didn't make him feel as sick as it should have.) His Tubbo compass was on a string around his neck, and he knew his discs were in his enderchest. 

He had everything he needed.

He looked around at the beach, and took a deep breathe.

"Okay. Here we go"

And as Tommy walked out of Logstedshire, a scream tore through the night as a father loses his second son.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Dream POV next. Also, I'm leaning towards letting Tommy keep all or most of his memories, but I'll probably write an alternate ending fic where he loses memories, so let me know if that's something that would be interesting.


End file.
